Responsibilities
by ShadowRider20
Summary: After 30 years of retirement will the widowed Sonic the Hedgehog finally take a stand to the upcoming threat and the deals of normal life from retired to up an atom this is Sonic's Responsibility Rated T for Violence and Mild Language
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note-Taking inspiration from stories this story will show an older more refined version of Sonic that has dealed a great ammount of stress that lead to his retirement but that will be cut short for what has to come ahead

Universe Name-Mobius XO-555

Chapter 1-Rebirth

Sonic the Hedgehog (Aged 51) is the worlds fastest hedgehog well that was before an incident that happened 30 years ago where his wife Sally Acorn died in a tragic accident which rendered Sonic to nothingness making him depressed and widowed talking to no-one but a doll that looked like Sally he lost custody of his Twins to the freedom fighters and harbors a deep hatred for them for taking them away from him but he also learned how to make technology that made him still able to walk properly and it made Sonic look like he was in his late 30s although deep down he was that Hedgehog consumed by guilt and anguish...

The Freedom Fighters who consist of Knuckles the Echidna (Team leader Aged 52) his Wife Julie-Su (Aged 51) and their soon to be new team leader daughter Lara-Su (Aged 25) who is fascinated by Sonic the Hedgehog's adventures also the team consists of Sonic's children Manik Acorn (Aged 26) and Sonia Acorn (Aged 26) who wish to meet their father and Belle D'Coolette (Aged 25) The brawn and Manik's love interest and her Brother Jacques D'Coolette (Aged 27) Their parents who are the same age as Knuckles and Julie Su are the insight and make sure that everything is safe and well meaned that is the team of the Freedom Fighters...

Sonic was drinking a glass of water and the A.I known as N.I.C.O.L.E appeared Nicole stayed with Sonic since she is the only reminder for Sonic of his deceased wife Sonic greeted her "Good morning Nicole how are you" He said emotionless whileNicole replied with concern "G-Good morning Sonic i'm fine" Sonic stood up "No you're not whats up" She got in his face "YOU...YOU ARE DISTANT AND EMOTIONLESS I'M SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BUT YOU HAVE FRIENDS WHO CARE FOR YOU" Sonic retaliated "BULLCRAP THEY TOOK FULL CUSTODY OF MY CHILDREN BECAUSE THEY WANTED TOO THAT TELL'S ME THEY ARE FRIENDS WHO DON'T CARE FOR ME" Nicole started to tear up in disbelief "Thats...thats what they did" Sonic stormed out the house running off to the hillside where Sally andhim shared thir first kiss in the sunset while at his house Nicole continued sobbing starting to storm out the house to interrogate the Freedom Fighters for what Sonic has told her.

(Freedom Fighter HQ)

Knuckles placed flowers at the tribute for Sally Acorn to pay their respects for the their fallen Leader and Princess King Maximillian (Aged 87) places his hand on her tribute along with his son Elias Acorn (Aged 56) then all the sudden Nicole burst in with tears pouring down her eyes Knuckles walked towards her "God Nicole where have you been all..." He gets punched by Nicole leaving him in shock "YOU TOOK SONIC'S KIDS RIGHT AFTER SALLY DIED HOW SELFISH ARE YOU" They looked down except for Sonia and Manik "What is he...you stole us knuckles" Manik questioned and Knuckles sighed "Listen Nicole i wasn't the problem it was Amy Rose she did this afterwards he wasn't allowed to go near the kids but we tried for years for the order to be broken but to no avril" Nicole stroked knuckles cheek "Sorry...*sniff*...it's just Sonic has been a wreck lately if you want to see him he's at the hillside" Knuckles quickly ran towards the hillside later on he arrived but Sonic wasn't there he was long gone with nothing but a speck of a spike from blue fur "Im sorry Sonic" he walked away

(Unknown location)

Lien-Da watched the entire thing surprising shedding a tear about the whole thing and clenched her hand while a dark presence guard appears "Whats the matter Grandmaster" She growled "That pink furball ruined Sonic's entirety of his life and now she must pay kill her when you see her GOT IT" He nodded "She is at home we can get her then" He ran off while Lien Da stroked her hands "I haven't gotten soft im after you too Sonic but this time with a choice hehehe" she stood up with dimitri in the shadows "Hmmm what has came over her" He walked away

(Amy Rose's House)

Later on Amy Rose was folding her clothes then she heard a knock at the door "Hello" she said as she opened it with no-one there then suddenly she got grabbed by an unknown person which then started strangling her as she hesistated to breath trying to stop him/her but to no avril the assailant snapped her neck killing her effectively while the figure pulled open the mask it revealed to be Blaze the Cat "That was for Sonic you little fangirlish stalker" She placed the mask back on when she left leaving the dead body of Amy Rose behind to be found only later by the dark presence guards "What shall we do boss" He looked at the body "Leave it Amy means nothing" They disappear with a new day appearing

Knuckles burst the door open "AMY WHERE ARE..." He noticed her dead body "You..." The ther come in whom appeared to stop Knuckles who kneeled down on the floor "She's dead..." they look in shock and Lara-Su walked forward "Her neck looked like it was snapped by an unknown assailant who obviously didn't want to be found" They walked out with Amy's corpse while Blaze the Cat who is using insight grins "Wonderful"she walks away possibly never to be seen again while Knuckles then said "Sonic wouldn't kill then maybe...The Dark Presence" He ran off to find the Dark Presence

What shall happen next time find out in chapter 2 coming soon

Characters belong to their respected owners


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note-Chapter 2 is here and i hope you all like and to point something out this is an alternate reality so don't get mad at me that i killed off Amy more will come soon so wait for that to come so anyway lets get into this story

Chapter 2-Arrivals

After the incident involving Amys death the freedom fighters have a meeting with the king about her death "Sonic blames everyone for the custody so why do we need to interrogate him" Lara Su stood in while the king was protesting "Well he is not exactly mentally healthy it could be a possibility..." Julie Su butted in "Neither was Amy she had a psychological mood swing remember" King Acorn placed his hand on his chin "Well we need to speak with Sonic first..." Sonic appears "Why not i'd love to speak to a man who accused me of cold blooded murder" they look in shock "S-sonic the Hedgehog" Lara su said speechless "Well guess what your majesty the dark presence were in Amys home but why should i bother saving someone who took my kids well forget it im leaving" Manik walks towards him "Dad what do you mean" Sonic looks at him and then the others "I'm leaving Knothole to its well being you seem to have everything at hand i pass my mantle to my son Manik" King Acorn was flabbergasted "Not on my watch" he walks towards Sonic grabbing him arm "You're not going anywhere" But Sonic instantly whacked him in the face "Says who you HA you should be happy you blamed me for my wife's death *sniff* ROT IN HELL" he sped off while the freedom fighters tend to King Acorn "Dad you okay" Elias picked him up "I'm fine its true i blamed him for something that he didn't even do *sobs*" Elias watches as Sonic sped off "Yeah..." Sonic sits in a corner in his house crying "What am i to do i can't leave my home why Sally why did you have to go *Sobs*"

(30 years ago)

Sonic was running through an entire warzone where Eggman created a deadly bomb raid "HAHAHAAH" Eggman laughed maniacally while Sonic notices Sally "SAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" She looks back at him "Helping you out Sonic" She ran towards the base "NO SAL" He ran towards the base like Mary hell as the door shut behinds them they find out it was a trap "Hehehe time to die Sonic" Sonic and Sally look in shock "Maybe next time we should look before we leap" Sonic commented while Sally nodded then Eggman smashed the floor while Sonic smashed the glass "Too predictable Eggman" then Eggman grabbed Sonic "No you are" He then pulls a metal blade out "See you later Sonic" Then suddenly Sally jumped in taking the blade in the chest "Guhhh" Eggman and Sonic look in shock "SALLY NOOOOO" Sonic shouted as Eggman threw her off Sonic fiercely broke free and then grabbed Eggman and beat him up terribly and then found blade "SAYONARA EGGBREATH" He slamed the blade in his head killing Eggman then he ran towards Sally's limp body "Sally..." she looked terrible then Bunnie rabbot came in "Sugahog what...oh my stars" the others come in seeing Sonic trying to keep Sally awake "Please...sally don't go please..." She strokes his face "I...love...you..." her hand drops "SALLY NO SALLY PLEASE *Cries* COME BACK" Sonic still kneeling down sobbing than he ever done before then he ran away later on in Sally's funeral Sonic reveals his retirement and afterwards lost custody of his twin children whom was being babysitted by Amy Rose while they were away battling this entire event that caused what happening today...

(Present day Dark Presence lair)

Knuckles punched his way through the oncoming soldiers of Dark Presence then burst into the master room "Lien Da Komissar im taking you in for murder of Amy Rose" She laughs "I wish i did kill her then Sonic wouldn't be a hermit that she made him to be" Knuckles looks at her confused "How can we trust you didn't do it" She grins "We don't crack necks remember" Knuckles gritted his teeth "Who...did...it" She shrugged "Beats me proberly someone strong i guess but as many would say its for the best" she walked away while Knuckles walked away "Hmmm..." he ran off towards the freedom HQ to sort things out

(Sonic's house)

Sonic packs everything in a bag he has preparing to leave Knothole for good "Sigh..." Sonic sighs depressingly he then goes to wash his face "Sonic..." He looks in the mirror seeing Sally quickly turning his head seeing nothing there then he heard knocking at the door "Grr is it them again" he stormed towards the door "Listen guys i said before im..." he saw Blaze at the door "Blaze...what do you want" she walked in "I came to see you Sonic its been a while" Sonic grew a stern look "Yeah...when we were dating" she looked at him "Don't be like that you missed me" he scoffed "Yeah sure that explains you're...sudden appearence" he looked at her "It was you wasn't it" she looked confused "What do you mean" he growled "YOU MURDERED AMY ROSE" before he could continue Blaze burned the side of his face knocking him out but Blaze believed she killed him "No one will know im sorry my love" she burst out the house alerting Knuckles "Blaze...SONIC" he ran into the house seeing Sonic on the floor "Sonic..." Sonic woke up instantly "WHERE'S BLAZE SHE MURDERED AMY ROSE" Knuckles heard this as he replied "Got it listen Sonic rest i'll be back" Knuckles ran off informing the freedom fighters about Blaze's evil side "Oh knuckles no i won't rest this time im taking the stand i've been pushed over this time i'll take back a role that is rightfully mine" He opened his wardrobe revealing a body of armor made out of nanites and a ragged cloth which he wrapped around his wound "This time im taking a stand this world is too arfaid but i ain't thistme Sonic the Hedgehog is out of retirement" He ran out wearing the suit which honed his abilities to near perfection while it cuts to Manik and Belle are together with Belle comforting him "It'll be fine Hon" Belle reassured Manik as he was upset about his father leaving Knothole "I wish i could believe you Belle" She turned his head to her's as they kiss "Listen Sugah i'll make you believe it" Manik eagerly said "Okay" hey kiss more being watched by Lara Su who held feelings for Manik "Sigh...at least he is happy" she walked away then it cuts to Knuckles and the others fighting an insane Blaze the Cat "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HE WAS ALONE" Knuckles growled "So why did you hurt him huh afraid to face the truth you are a total psychopath" this tugged her heart strings "ENOUGH" She released a massive blast of fire knocking everything out of the way which left a small villiage into nothingness Knuckles had enough "YOU KILLED INNOCENTS THATS IT" He punched her multiple times but got thrown towards a wall "The fire beats the fists Knuckles sayonara Knucklehead" Before she could deal with the final blow Sonic appears "STOP" his appearence got a lot of surprise from the team as well as thenewsmen who are broadcasting the event which everyone was watching"S-Sonic..." Knuckles said in disbelief "You have to deal with me Blaze before hurting my friends" she looked in disbelief "I killed you" he ripped off his cloth revealing a blind eye "you scarred my eye thats what you did" she lunged at him crashing into a theme park "after them we got to help Sonic" Knuckles shouted as they ran towards the theme park Sonicdeals several punches to Blaze 2Good for an old man" Sonic cheekily says "Look who's talking" this got her good as she punches Sonic in the face which he used the nanites to cover his face more "Wow barely a scratch" She grabbed a small boy "You either let me go or the kid dies" Sonic gritted his teeth "You selfish bastard" he then blasted her in the face with an energy beam and tackled her to the tunnel of love "Just what i wanted" Blaze smirked but stopped when Sonic constantly punched her in the face who was angry when she put a young boy in trouble "Of all the people to hurt...it had to be you but no more" He started crushing her head while she laughed hysterically "What are you gonna do kill me HAHAHAHAHA...Guh" He cracked her neck slightly hearing screaming a couple runs away "Hehehe...you're in trouble blue" he grasped his chest "Shut up..." She smirked "Make me COME ON finish me" then Knuckles appears in shock "Oh it doesn't matter i made you lose your mind and you'll be dead because of it HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" She laughed hysterically as she cracked her own neck effectively killing herself he falls beside her "What have i...done" Knuckles runs towards Sonic "What have you done to yourself" he looked up "Saved lives by taking one" Sonic stood up "One less murderer to worry about now for me" Knuckles looks at him "I'm not killing you but i have to take you in" Sonic sniggers "Oh Knuckles you are predictable" He ran off while the others fighters appear "Knuckles what happened" Julie su asked "We have a criminal to catch as of now Sonic is our target he murdered Blaze the Cat now we have to find him..." they all nod while they walk away carrying Blaze's body

"Another one hrm Sonic has finally got some guts" Fiona Fox looked on since Scourge died in a fight with Sonic which wasn't his fault "This time blue has finally has took a step further hehehehe"

Well this was a LONG chapter to write for but eventually done with it Chapter 3 will come soon but will focus on the Freedom Fighters search for Sonic as this will show the life of the children of Sonic Knuckles and Bunnie and Antoine's as well as the Freedom Fighters themselves coming next chapter stay tuned...


End file.
